Cringe Worthy
by Nakashima Rie
Summary: Guys, nonton yok!/masa depan gue /TAK/ANJRITT/Rated M just for content language. NO LEMON!/ A Little Bit Humor
Naruto masih punya om Masashi Kishimoto.

Cuma fanfict nista pelepas dahaga (?)

Enjoy it minna~

* * *

Kelas XI-Science A yang biasanya ramai saat jamkos terlihat lengang, hanya sesekali terdengar suara cekikikan –tenang ini bukan fict bergenre horror atau mystery– yang berasal dari para gadis yang tengah bergosip.

Dan para pemuda penghuni kelas itu yang biasanya membuat gaduh tengah bergerombol di bagian belakang kelas, menatap intens pada layar laptop hitam dengan lambang apel tergigit.

"ANJRIT!"

"masa depan gueee~"

"huekk..."

"hominahominahomi-"

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH"

Dan kelas XI-Science A yang awalnya lengang dipenuhi dengan berbagai jeritan hingga umpatan dari kaum adam penghuni kelas itu.

 **Flashback**

'tes...tes...'

'Mohon perhatian, panggilan kepada seluruh wali kelas kelas 12 diharapkan menuju ruang rapat sekarang juga, sekali lagi, kepada seluruh wali kelas kelas 12 diharapkan sekarang juga menuju ruang rapat, terima kasih.'

Guru berambut perak yang baru 10 menit yang lalu memasuki kelas XI-SCIENCE A menatap para muridnya yang tengah memperhatikannya dengan wajah sumringah. Diletakkannya spidol papan tulis dan mengambil buku dengan sampul oranye yang sedari tadi tergeletak di meja guru.

"Ok, kalian lanjutkan belajar sendiri, saya permisi." dan guru itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas paling ujung itu.

"YEAY, JAMKOSS!"

Berbagai teriakan dengan kata yang sama terdengar di seluruh bagian penjuru kelas itu dan sekitarnya.

"Guys! Nonton film yok! Gue baru dapet film dari saudara gue nih!"

"Film apaan Nar? Paling juga film bokep." kata gadis berambut merah muda sadis.

"eh?! Ya kalau Sakura-chan mau lihat film bokep ya ayo! Hehe." sahut Naruto dengan cengirannya dan tentu saja langsung dihadiahi deathglare dari Sakura.

"Ayok! Ayok! Gue juga lagi males main! Shino! Laptop dong!" teriak Kiba dan hanya disambut gelengan kepala Shino, membuat hampir seluruh pemuda di kelas itu mendesah pelan.

"Teme! Pinjam macbook dong!"

Seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang merasa dipanggil memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menatap Sakura."Hn? Main PES nya kan entar."

"Bukan buat nge-pes, buat nonton film kok!" Dengan berjongkok di samping Sasuke, Naruto memasang tampang 'anak anjing yang minta dipungut' yang malah terlihat seperti anjing kebelet boker menurut Sasuke.

"Hn, ambil di tas."

"Yeah!"

Mendengar itu para pemuda penghuni kelas itu segera bergerombol di bangku Naruto yang tengah menyalakan macbook milik sahabat sejak oroknya itu.

"Cepet Nar! Lelet banget lo!"

"Iye, iye! Sabar napa!" sahut Naruto sewot dan mulai mencari film yang tadi malem berhasil ia copy secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari laptop kakaknya.

Layar macbook itu tiba-tiba menjadi hitam, lalu menampilkan wajah seorang pria yang tengah membawa pisau.

"Eh, speaker dong speaker, gak kedengeran nih!"

"iya! Speaker dong siapapun!"

Merasa tidak ada respon, akhirnya para pemuda itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya meskipun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan pria yang mereka tonton. Tiba-tiba pria di video tersebut menjauhkan kamera yang merekamnya sehingga kamera menyorot semua bagian di sekitar pria itu. Dan nampak pula pria itu tengah bertelanjang bulat, berdiri di samping meja. Pria itu kemudian memposisikan penisnya di meja itu, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata.

TAK

'nyut'

Sontak seluruh pemuda yang melihat itu melotot dan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

TAK

Dengan gerakan perlahan, mereka meraba bagian vital masing-masing, memastikan miliknya masih berada ditempatnya. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mulai tampak di pelipis masing-masing pelipis pemuda-pemuda yang belum berumur 18 tahun itu.

TAK

Potongan ketiga, dan penis itu sudah terpisah dari pangkalnya. Dan sang pria di video itu mulai mengangkat potongan penisnya sambil tertawa dan mengoceh, tidak menghiraukan darah yang masih mengucur deras dari bekas tempat alat vitalnya hingga layar macbook itu kembali menjadi hitam, sedangkan itu para siswa yang melihat itu terdiam, masih shock dengan apa yang baru saja diilihatnya.

"KYAAAA!" Teriakan khas gadis yang berasal dari si bungsu Uchiha yang terkenal sifatnya yang stoic menarik para siswa yang masih shock untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya, dan tentu saja menarik perhatian dari para gadis yang sedari tadi bergosip.

"ANJRIT!"

"masa depan gueee~"

"huekk..."

"hominahominahomi-"

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH!"

"APAAN ITU NJING!"

Dan itulah asal mula suara jeritan hingga umpatan dengan suara baritone bergema di seluruh bagian kelas itu.

 **Fin**

Fict nista ini gak sengaja tercipta gegara temen-temen cowok ane pada liat video pengebirian manusia waktu jamkos terus ada temen ane yang diemnya naudubileh mendadak jejeritan kayak gadis yang mau diperkosa sambil ngebawa HPnya yang masih muterin video pengebirian manusia. Entah kenapa bukannya jijik ane malah kudu ngakak liat video itu.

Review, minna?

Nakashima Rie


End file.
